consequences of teasing
by jeanmarie3
Summary: Han gets into a little trouble riling up Leia. Rotten summary; this is my first fanfic ever, so keep your expectations low. Also, I didn't major in English, so expect some grammar issues...rated M just to be safe for language and innuendo. Chapter 3 finishes the story...please review!
1. Chapter 1

After admiring her sleeping husband's handsome face for a while, Leia finally succumbed to the temptation, brushing the soft, tousled hair off Han's forehead, running a finger along his strong jawline. A sense of contented bliss enveloped the Princess, as she pondered the four years of marriage they celebrated last evening. Their anniversary began with an incredibly romantic dinner, followed by an outdoor concert downtown, culminating in a night of ardent lovemaking that would have rivaled a newly-wedded couples' first night together. Placing tiny kisses all over Han's stubbly cheeks caused him to stir, the tantalizing sensation of her soft lips awaking him out of a drowsy state of slumber.

"Good morning…"Leia whispered with an almost (but not quite) guilty smile, "sorry, I couldn't resist", her wide, brown eyes sparkling with joy…

Han's eyes focused on the beautiful face inches away from his; he would never get tired of waking to her dulcet voice and beautiful countenance. Returning a contented smile, chiding, "Isn't that my line, Princess?", yawning lazily, quickly pulling her closer, his hands wandering over her rounded belly, making their way to Leia's pregnancy-engorged breasts, his body responding to her soft, silky skin and delicious scent.

Giggling, she attempted to free herself from his amorous embrace, "I'm hungry – you want some breakfast? Maybe some caf?", finally wiggling out of his grasp, a disappointed groan rumbling out of his lips. "I'll bring you something …"she offered, consolingly, with a wide smile and a playful kiss on the familiar scar on his chin.

"Sweetheart, in your condition, _I_ should be waiting on you…"Han began, sitting up in the tangled mess of sheets, but Leia cut him off with a small kiss on the lips, "next time; for now, _captain_, allow me…", slipping off the edge of their bed.

"Alright", he lazily grinned at her, "I'll make it up to you, in other_, _more _pleasurable_ ways...", waggling his eyebrows seductively at his wife. "Well, we'll need some sustenance to keep our strength up…"returning him a sultry gaze, as Leia turned towards the dresser. Han, propped up on one elbow, watching her gorgeous naked form appreciatively, as she pulled a deep pink nightgown tunic out of the top drawer.

His mouth curled up at the adorable sight, as Leia struggled to pull and tug the disagreeable tunic down over her huge breasts and protruding stomach, finally achieving her goal after a few failed attempts. A deep, throaty chuckle escaped his lips; whereby she turned around slowly to observe him.

"What's so humorous - are you laughing at me?" an eyebrow raised, appraising him coolly.

He studied her, but couldn't determine is she was annoyed, or just toying with him…"What? – me?" he stammered, "No, I just…you look so damn cute - squeezed into that nightgown…and, I think you need some bigger tunics…" he finished, matter-of –factly, a look of amusement painted across his grinning face.

Leia stared at his amused demeanor, her eyes narrowing "so… you're saying I'm _fat_?, placing her tiny hands of her hips, a look of hurt and anger mixing on her features.

*Oh shit*, warning signals blaring in his head, as his mind attempted to initiate damage control, trying to de-fuse the situation. "Now, wait a minute,… I didn't say you're fat; …that nightgown doesn't fit anymore, which is normal; you're _pregnant L_eia; you are _supposed_ to get bigger…" seated against the headboard now, his head resting in laced hands behind him.

Staring at him, her arms crossed defensively, Han quickly realizing he was not making any progress. Drawling apologetically, gesturing towards his fuming wife, "c'mere sweetheart", reaching out to grasp her. Avoiding his touch and moving further away from him, swiftly grabbing and throwing an embellished pillow, scoring a direct hit on the side of his head, "you can get your own damned caf !" turning on her heel and stomping out of their bedroom.

Staring at the door, sighing, Han fell back on the bed, shaking his head, thinking… *Leia can get upset faster than any woman I've ever known…this isn't exactly 'uncharted territory'*, he mused , having experienced the joys and frustrations of his wife's emotional volatility during her other pregnancies with their sons, Han Jr, now 3, and Bailey, in the midst of the terrible 2's.

Han sincerely tried his best not to tease or piss her off, well, at least not _too_ much, when she was 'expecting'; quickly discovering the hormonal and emotional rollercoaster called pregnancy. But sometimes, the old scoundrel would re-surface, itching to push her buttons…

*Maybe having twins has something to do with it as well, *he pondered thoughtfully…."twins!" he whispered aloud, a boy and a girl, grinning widely, pride and gratitude swelling his chest; they would need to agree on names soon – Leia was already 32 weeks along….

Han's thoughts drifted back to Leia- _his_ Princess; the jaded pilot so deeply in love with her; and now, she was giving him the incredible gift of children, again. Even after four years of marriage, he was still amazed he had won her love; he was the luckiest guy in the universe, and he knew it.

Turning over on his stomach, the scent of last nights' passionate lovemaking lingering on the sheets, stirring instinctive desires again. He thoroughly reveled in his wife's pregnant body- engorged breasts with ultra-sensitive enlarged nipples, her rounded, swelling belly, curvy hips and bottom. It was intoxicatingly erotic, the feel of their unborn children, moving within the safe confines of Leia's womb, kicking and pushing, sandwiched between them, when intimately joined as husband and wife.

Grimacing, breathing out a frustrated sigh, he mused, *Better take a cold shower; this isn't quite how I expected to celebrate the rest of our anniversary…*


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank gods Luke took little Han and Bailey last night; at least they won't witness me stunning their father with a blaster, then shaving his head bald…",a vengeful grin on her youthful face. Forcefully pushing down the toaster loaded with sweet breads, then starting the caf dispenser, dismissing the nasty prank from her thoughts, guilt poking her conscience.

He could be so exasperating sometimes, yet she couldn't deny his devotion to her. *Han really has been so patient with me, putting up with my emotional outbursts in relative stride, with his typical non-chalant attitude, lightening my mood and biting sense of humor; he makes me smile; well, at least most of the time…* "gods, I love him with all my heart; even if he does drive me crazy sometimes…" she whispered aloud to herself.

Breathing in the beautiful, exotic scent of the Alderaanian Cascia roses he had given to her last night, her eyes misted over, from the combination of his romantic gesture and bittersweet memories of her long ago destroyed home planet. Despite Han's swaggering and sometimes oafish bravado, he had a tender heart of gold…

Straightening her throbbing lower- back, she caught her profile in the decorative mirror gracing the wall in the nearby hallway; *my stars! – my boobs and stomach are in a different time zone than the rest of me!*, her hand suddenly jerking in response to the twins shifting around inside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was making his way to the kitchen in search of his highly annoyed wife, when the sound of shattering glass caused Han to flinch; his heart jumping in his throat, invisioning the worst; Leia, crumpled up on the cold granite floor, unconscious, bleeding….

"Leia, are you alright?" shouting, his voice filled with concern as he rushed through the arched doorway, his long legs carrying him across the room in an instant. Taking a deep breath, he surveyed the scene, fear slipping away, shock and disbelief taking its place. She _was_ on the floor…cleaning up shards of glass, fractured and sprayed all over the kitchen. Leia gingerly collected the roses of Cascia without looking in his direction, her cheeks noticeably flushed from physical exertion and perhaps, a little embarrassment. "I'm fine, everything is OK…"she voiced quietly, as he gently helped her up from the floor.

"You shouldn't be crawling around on the floor; let me take care of this…", brushing her hair off her flushed face, tucking some loose tendrils behind her ears. "Thank you Han…"

As he cleaned up the remaining rose petals and glass, Han thought about the nightgown fiasco, Leia of accusing him of insinuating she was fat (which he _didn't _say….for Kriff's sake), "Leia, I'm shocked… I just can't believe this- you threw the roses I gave you!...", his deep voice echoing irritation and disappointment, as he stood up from the floor.

Standing up from the kitchen chair she was resting in, stating hotly, "Of course I didn't throw the vase; I accidently knocked it off the table…", sputtering indignantly.

Leaning back against the counter, arms crossed and eyebrows raised skeptically, he snorted, "riiiiiiight", unconvinced at her explanation. Maybe she was telling the truth, but damnit …he couldn't help but press her further…his typical patience was evaporating quickly and felt he deserved more of an explanation.

Leia's cheeks flushed, annoyed by his cocky demeanor and skepticism, her eyes darkening as she retorted "_You_ are imagining things, you nerf-herder…"

"_You_ are a really terrible liar, Princess", with a crooked grin, "I won't hold your little temper tantrum against you…", raising a single eyebrow at her

She placed balled up fists on her hips, looking up into his face, her voice rising, "If you choose not to believe me, that's your problem; as I stated clearly, I did NOT break the vase on purpose! I wish it _hadn't_ fallen – I could throw it at you right now!" she growled defensively.

Looking her up and down, admiringly, his mouth curling up in amusement and awe, "You just stomped your foot at me, like a little girl!,….your _bare_ foot….", crowing with delight, moving in closer, sporting a devilish grin.

Flustered yet again by her smug, teasing husband, embarrassingly wondering… she probably _did _stomp her foot, but had no intentions of acknowledging that lapse in control to an already gloating Han. Leia was trying to formulate a carefully honed retort, still processing the 'bare foot..?' comment, when he continued, changing his tone and expression, "I'll get you more roses of Cascia; the most important thing is that you're OK – I was afraid that you fell and were hurt", delicately tucking the stray hairs that had fallen around her face behind her ears, again, "my beautiful, young wife….", she softened slightly, calmed by his smooth, velvety voice.

The scoundrel in him couldn't resist; He viewed them as equals, in fact, held Leia in _higher_ regard; but… it was just too tempting, the opportunity to tease her with an old, chauvinistic phrase…, "in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant…", he deadpanned. The Princess staring up at him, the phrase swiftly registering, causing her mouth to drop open slightly, in disbelief, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

He couldn't repress the grin that began spreading across his face, then slipped into a throaty chuckle, as he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing, laughing. "For that, I'm completely grateful - and I love you…"the last part completely devoid of any teasing, as he placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, running his hands down her lower back to caress her curvy behind.

Pushing against his chest with her hands, gazing up at him, for once, at a loss for words; fighting the urge to slap him hard across his roguish, albeit handsome, face, his eyes darkening with a familiar need. Bristling, she would not succumb, knowing well his probable intentions; to 'sweet talk' her back into his waiting arms, and then, their bed….

Pouncing on her hesitation, Han turned on the charm full throttle, "C'mon Leia, you know I'm just teasing; you are the most intelligent, accomplished, sexy women I've ever met …I love you so much; I can't help but 'tweak' your pretty little nose, occasionally…it's kind of like foreplay…", whispering seductively in her ear, attempting to pull her back into his embrace.

"Its not going to work this time, you walking erection!" She rattled, her voice breathless and flustered. "What a pig-headed comment! You better enjoy 'the view' of my 'barefoot and pregnant' body now, because you'll be sleeping on the sofa…!", turning away and darting down the hall.

Following her, he declared sincerely, "c'mon, Leia,... sweetheart, wait!; I didn't mean to rile you up this much…", reaching for her tiny hand.

"Don't even think about it; - you've gone too far this time - I don't appreciate being the butt of your jokes!…leave me alone", her eyes filling with tears as she pushed her way around Han, palming their bedroom door closed. Han stared blankly at the door, a lump forming in his throat, guilt creeping up his spine, wondering how he could smooth things over…


	3. Chapter 3

Twisting the manual lock on the door swiftly, the image of Han's stunned expression fresh in her mind, Leia sunk into the soft mattress, wiping away the tears that were blurring her vision with the back of a hand. Catching her breath between sniffles, she calmed, her attention drawn to the muffled, yet distinct Corellian curses that were rolling off her husband's tongue. Leia understood enough of his native language, by now, to decipher that his tirade was aimed at himself, and the latched door blocking his entrance.

He continued apologizing, outside their room, begging her to open the door, while Leia pondered with dismay, her atypical reaction. Normally she was capable of going 'toe-to-toe' with Han, when necessary - trading barbs at lightning speed, not crumbling to tears over one crass, smart-ass comment. This was all so silly; his taunting, and her lack of a stinging retort, she thought.

Leia's attention was directed to her comm, now beeping incessantly. She chose not to answer the initial message, assuming it was a dark haired Corellian trying to smooth talk his way back into their chambers. No longer able to ignore the annoying buzz that was whining for recognition, she decided it would be prudent to check the comm - perhaps it was Luke. Nope, it was her husband, and she was in no mood to talk to him at the moment.

Rubbing her throbbing lower back, Leia made her way towards the 'fresher. Leia caressed her swollen belly in soft circles, soothingly addressing her babies, now shifting within her womb. "It's alright, my sweet babies; your daddy shot-off his mouth again - nothing I can't handle…", A tiny smile creeping on her face, as she listened to the Balcoral, a favorite Alderaanean waltz. Han was playing it on the audio-system, in the obvious attempt to woo his way back in her arms. Fond memories flooded her mind; she had taught him the romantic dance in the early stages of their relationship, at his urging; that encounter opening her guarded-heart to him. "I'll let him squirm a while; all's fair in love and war", looking down affectionately to her stomach, continuing, "I'm going to take a long, hot shower; care to join me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting with his back resting against their locked bedroom door, Han sucked in a deep breath and pleaded, for the umpteenth time, "Sweetheart, let me in…", the tone of his voice apologetic and loaded with regret. "I'm sorry I went too far with my teasing – won't you forgive me…?" His lungs expelled a long sigh; why did he let a little thing like a broken anniversary gift get under his skin, so much as to level a first class chauvinistic jab at Leia. *She's gotta know that I was just kidding, at least for the most part-(I _do_ like her pregnant )*

Thumping the back of his head against the door, sighing, frustrated with himself and his foolish behavior, *I wish I'd have kept my big mouth shut; she's in there, pregnant with my children, probably crying and obviously still mad as hell at me*. Their famous verbal battles were nothing new; he had expected his snarky jab to garner a retort from his feisty better-half; but the tears that followed were unexpected. The couple of sincere, apologetic notes that he had anxiously stuffed under the portal disappeared, but no response from Leia had left him stewing in his own remorseful juices….*The Balcoral waltz music didn't work either; maybe I should serenade her myself? – no way, I don't want to add torture to my list of transgressions…*

His practical side surfaced, "C'mon Leia, Please open the door; Luke will be back soon with the boys," glancing nervously at the chrono, "I don't want to be on his 'shit-list' too – no telling what he might do to me …". Han held his breath, hearing the audible 'click' of the manual lock disengaging. Swiftly standing up, he turned towards the door in anticipation of its opening - anxious, adrenaline running through his veins.

Leia was waiting for him as he tentatively entered their suite; noticing immediately her red-rimmed eyes, causing his chest to constrict with embarrassment and remorse, yet again. Her face was unreadable; he wasn't sure if she was going to smack him, kiss him, or something in-between, and torturously waited for a response from his wife. The familiar scent of her after-shower lotion momentarily distracted him, and he returned to study her lovely face; her body wrapped tightly in a dark brick-red silk robe, the ends of her long hair still wet, curling slightly, tumbling over her shoulders.

Han couldn't restrain himself any longer, reaching for Leia, gently running the outside of his fingers over her delicate cheek and jawline, rasping in a gentle, concerned voice, "Are you feeling OK, sweetheart?" Leia averted her gaze from his burning stare, nodding slowly, as he placed a large hand on her belly, gently rubbing her swollen stomach. She returned her eyes to his, and he braced himself for whatever she might say, her lips parted slightly and breath quickening. He waited, for what seemed like minutes, for her voice, but no words escaped her lovely mouth. Cradling her face tenderly in his large palms, seemingly stroking away tears on her cheeks that had long-ago dried, whispering, "Leia, I'm so sorry for behaving like an ass….", his face etched with genuine regret, as he muttered a simple, almost child-like admission, "and…I'm sad… because I made you cry…"

A tiny smile crept upon Leia's flushed face, and she felt a fluttering in her stomach and a rush of affection for Han; his appearance resembling that of a little boy, nervous and guilty, because of having done something very wrong, and expecting a harsh punishment.

She stood on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pleasantly surprising Han by pulling him down, pressing her lips to his. He tightened their intimate embrace, deepening the kiss with an exploring tongue, as her fingers ran through his tousled hair. A fire quickly ignited and spread through Han; her intoxicating lips and soft curves pressing into him, the openness and receptivity to his touch fanning the flames of desire. After separating for the necessity of air, the Princess spoke softly, demurely gazing up at him through long, dark lashes, "I'd like you to do something for me…"

The tension in his shoulders unraveled with the sensation of her filling his arms, and he stared into her deep brown eyes, with relief and love *She could get me to fly through 'the Nine Hells of Corellia' with _that_ look*, he pondered. Answering enthusiastically, "Anything, Princess; what do you want…"

Reaching up to kiss him tenderly on the chin, she began sweetly, "I'd like you to get your smashballs from the sport hovercart,"speaking in a soft, innocent tone, an expectant look on her pretty face.

"Huh?" Momentarily caught off-guard by her unusual request, Han's thoughts raced to synchronize with hers – *was this some kind of penance, maybe? No more smashball with Wedge, Jenson, and the other guys in Rogue Squadron? For how long?*, he pondered. Those questions were on the tip of his tongue, when tiny, delicate fingers began tickling the soft hairs on his chest, her soft touch ghosting down his taut abdominal muscles, as she began placing delicate kisses on his throat. Han jolted, as if he had stuck a finger into an electrical outlet, coming to the conclusion that he could use a break from those grueling matches, anyway…

"Ok, gimme a minute," grunting, turning and striding towards the main floor storage area, focused on locating those smashballs…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he returned, Leia was waiting for him, the robe enveloping her a few moments earlier was now untied and partially open, her hidden treasures now slightly revealed. Han gaped at Leia unabashedly; her beautiful face, flushed, with a shy grin curling her full, kissable lips, as his free hand confidently slipped inside the soft robe, opening the folds of material further, his eyes feasting on the vision before him. Leia's dark red lace panties and matching bra, her voluptuous curves, soft skin, and sweet tangy scent drew him to her like a magnet, and his breath hitched in his throat, musing, in awe, she looked like a goddess of love that had descended from the heavens to an undeserving mortal.

"Put them in here", she whispered in a dulcet, seductive tone, glancing down at the smashball sack he held, motioning to the open satchel she offered to him.

He heard her soft request, his mind and body focused, primally, on the vision standing before him, and mindlessly deposited the balls into her bag. She gazed up at him invitingly, and he wasted no time, his large hands pulling her closer, focused on kissing her slightly parted, waiting lips. It was a deep, almost desperate kiss, as his love, lust and regret, tangled together, radiated from his insistent lips and tongue, overwhelming her, the soft moan that escaped her lips urging him onwards…

Leia pulled away slightly, unexpectantly, catching her breath, a mischievous sparkle growing in her large, doe-like eyes. Caught off-guard by her withdrawal, he opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a delicate finger on his full lips, deadpanning, "Your _balls_,…are in my purse…", a triumphant grin growing as she finished the sentence with a giggle.

Han blankly stared at his wife, digesting her words, then burst out loud laughing as he pulled Leia into his arms, enveloping her in his warm embrace. "Gods, I love you!", his admiration of her cheeky come-back written all over his face.

"Someone has to keep you on your toes, and that ego in check, flyboy….", smiling as she pecked him on the chin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, princess…", still chuckling, kissing her tenderly, between her endearing giggles. Spinning her around in his arms, his focus swiftly returned to her soft skin, kissing his way from her mouth down her jaw, then finding their way to a delicate earlobe, "Do you forgive me, then?", he drawled, his hands working up her curvy sides…

She nodded, adding breathlessly, "I commed Luke earlier – he said he'd be happy to watch the boys until dinnertime", gently licking and kissing his Adam's apple, then pulse point.

"That's my girl!" he growled playfully, reveling in her obvious enthusiasm for some 'make-up'loving. Han's already deep voice lowered impossibly further, into a rugged, velvety drawl. "I'm going to show you how much I love you – every sexy inch of you - from the top of your head to the tips of your toes,…"

She squealed in shock and delight, as he swept Leia up into his arms, burying her face into the crook of his neck, carnal desires overtaking them as he strode over to their bed, setting her gently atop the sheets, following her there to continue their pleasurable reconciliation. Between passionate kisses, she found enough composure to quip, "Wait… I believe someone mentioned I need to go shopping for some new nightgowns…"

He growled playfully into her neck, his fingers tickling her without mercy the tight skin stretched across the sides of her abdomen, as they began enjoying the rest of their anniversary…


End file.
